User talk:Delta-269
1. Yes it is plausible, Scientists proved it, but useless since bullets fair better than heat. 2. The material is difficult to find, and expensive, and takes a year to make a single one function. 3. The cost of a simple spartan laser is more than six warthogs and 10,000 frag grenades. 4. Its not like all those bolts and heaters and radiation will fit into a rifle! 6. Bullets fair better than lasers, but the Spartan laser was built with extra power. So any other kind would be like spark. Its just dumb and costly, the UNSC would know better, unless if the future was filled with idiots, which in here...its not.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:24, 22 March 2008 (UTC) As a matter of fact it is.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:55, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Help? Do you need any help? I fixed your userpage :) Help? Do you need any Help? I fixed your userpage :) Your laser weapons Hi, i haven't spoken to you before but i was looking through the weapons page and i came across your laser. I saw the picture and it looks as if you've made it using the computer. I like doing stuff like that but i ask how you got all the detail and waht programme do you use to make it? Thanks, and good work! 'The parkster' Comunications 19:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Regarding Kanna Hey, what is our next objective in Kanna? I assume it's the remaining target, the barracks. Do ya wanna cook up a plan of attack for our little group? (Also, please remeber my SPARTAN is anti-social and probably despises your soldiers, like everyone) Oh, and just for the hell of it. '''WOOT'. Spartan 501 06:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hey dude, thanks a ton for posting. Anyways, remeber that 144 isn't rude to someone in command of him. Also, kickass battle, I'm writing up my part in it right now. Ta ta, Spartan 501 21:58, 26 August 2008 (UTC) HSF Sure, I'll need all the help I can get in expanding these maps. Probably use the names I've put? Check the Multiplayer Maps section for the names... Thanks for volunteering...Appreciate it a lot..Little_Missy - 08:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I'll leave the Multiplayer map development to you. If you need anything, I'll be very busy at another wiki, expanding its articles...Tchao!!Little_Missy - 18:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:32, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Reveille! Two Things Delta, im not the only one using that pic, CommanderTony is also using it, for his Cpt. John Sheppard, I tried to upload a pic with a different name but the same pic, but it wouldn't let me, thx. EliteMaster117 00:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) (Using That one to be nice.) :) Invite? Delta, can i make the invites for battle of Sarathos, just so they're ready for when you do start it? If so, tell me what pic and what colors you want, aswell as the writing. Operation: REVERSION Myself and Baccus78 would like to use Installation 02 in Operation: REVERSION as RP:That Old, Familiar Feeling. Please reply or speak to me on IRC. TOFF Invite Reply First, you can haz TOFF invite, but not till we hand them out. Second, it means no one else can destroy the ring, such as someone glassing it with the entire loyalist fleet. The Loyalists want the ring in working condition, the UNSC just want it secured, even if it's destroyed at the end. Don't worry, it will go boom. Also, Baccus78 has a monitor, an installation article and an article for the battle. Latest RP May i join your latest roleplay Battle of Sarathos? Thanks Warm Regards ODST Joshie Thanks for allowing me in! much appreciated. Don't mean to sound selfish but can i add my SPARTAN?. Warm Regards ODST Joshie Removal of Base H107 (Level) from HSF Well, the title says it all. I find the article too common. So, I'm removing my ownership. If you don't want it, please do tell me and I'll delete it straight away.- KAC 21:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Alliance of Free Colonies There are several things i need to about the Alliance for the Fan Fic i'm writing. First, how many members are there in 2550, second, their tactics. Also, you may want to mention Oceania on their article, as they have full governmental power over it, even though the UNSC are supposed too. Any other things, tell me on IRC. Invitation Hello! I invite you to read: The Epic of Barbartus‏‎. I am looking for feedback from random users. Your help would be appreciated. Tell me what you think. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:06, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Sarathos May I sign up for your latest RP? RP When is your new RP Starting? Regards ODST Joshie Thanks! Since none of my characters fit with this one, I'm just making up some ODSTs. That Old, Familiar Feeling A courtesy warning Dear Delta-269, In regards to why we have such a "moronic policy" et. al, I further ask that you please stop trying to deliberately obstruct my fictional liberties on the site. This is a clear warning. Thank you for your expected compliance and your assured understanding. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) are you accusing me of breaking canon? I'd like to clarify this. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite Squad Gold ... Shit... SPARTAN-G214 Was supposed to command Squad Gold... Please note that I'm not opposed to you using the name, I'll just steal the entire platoon :P I've invested very little into my Necros SPARTAN, so I can easily adapt, but want to know if you're in any way objectant to RPing with me extensively. Comments Hmm...he just doesn't like my articles. I try not to be mean, but it's hard. Yeah, you're right on the NCF thing, but seriously, can't people just appreciate humour. I doubt half of them even read it. >:( [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:21, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Ghosts Hey Mind if I make One or Two? Or Maybe Co-Write about a mission on them with you? Lemmo Know :) Warm Regards [[User:ODST Joshie|''Lieutenant]] World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 19:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) - S-IV Update Wait a second... Do you play Star Wars: Battlefront online? I swear I know someone by that name...--'Shade' 11:20, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you please answer?--'Shade' 12:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) SAY WHAT?!?!?!